The first gun in the Naruto world
by juthemanG
Summary: It's a boring night at the Konoha gates when a mysterious child appears.OC.Possible pairings later.Dark!Naruto
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: This is the one and only time I will say it I DON'T OWN NARUTO

It was another boring night being a guard at the Konoha gate. When an ominous mist started to roll in. The guards were just getting used to the strange occurrence when they say a small silhouette coming towards them. When the silhouette got close enough for them to see they found it was a child who couldn't be older than 2 years old, but what really scared the guards was that the child was covered in blood and his clothes torn in all places. Even weirder was that the child had a strange device attached to each wrist. Once the child was close enough for them to see that it was a boy he collapsed. Both guards run forward and flip the boy over on to his back but in doing so they moved the torn shirt revealing something on the boys stomach that chilled them both to the bone.

A jinchuuriki seal...of blood.


	2. Chapter 1

10 years later...

It was another peaceful day in Kono- "GET BACK HERE BRAT!"

Never mind, so we find our favorite orange wearing ninja running from two Konoha chunin.

"Come on you guys can run faster than that."

Slowly the two chunin start to catch up but suddenly one falls to the ground with a small circle on his forehead and before the other can process what just happened he goes down as well. Naruto stops and sees his best friend on a roof a few buildings down.

After Naruto catches up to his friend, Ite, he gives him a proper thank you. "Thanks and if it wasn't for those whatchya micall its on your wrists they probably would have caught me.""You're welcome and their called guns."

Naruto looked at his friend. Ite was a few inches shorter than Naruto. He had black hair in the same spiky fashion as Naruto and wore sunglasses to cover his eyes, but Naruto knew the secret behind the glasses. Ite actually had a lost Kekkai Genkai the Washigan. Ites eyes looked normal except that there were lines forming a cross with the pupil in the middle. Naruto has asked Ite what they do and he was told that they let Ite see far away and Naruto thought that was what let Ite use his "guns" so well. Ite's "guns" were attached to his wrists they both looked like your average sniper without the scope.

When the boys got to school they went straight to class not being able to wait to hear what team they would be on. The bell rang just as they sat down and Iruka walked in. Iruka started listing teams and Naruto and Ite just played rock,paper,scissors until they heard their names, "Team 9 will be Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ite."

Ite and Naruto both jumped up doing the happy dance about being put on the same team while Hinata started to blush from being put on the same team as her crush. Iruka let the boys do their dance until it started to reach the 10 minute mark where he told them both to sit down which they did after seeing the many tick marks forming. After Iruka finished telling off the teams he told them to meet in the classroom the next day for their sensei.

As they were leaving the building Naruto and Ite decided to talk to Hinata to learn more about her if they were going to be teammates. They searched the school courtyard and couldn't find her, but when they turned around there she was hiding behind the tree staring at them. As soon as she noticed that they saw here she hid behind the tree. Both of them ran to her and asked her if they could walk her home. As they were walking the boys asked Hinata random questions like her favorite color to what she had for breakfast. Eventually they were at the Hyuuga Mansion and Hinata looked like she was ready to faint.

The next morning, all the teams had gotten their senseis except for team 9 who were still waiting. It has bean two hours since everyone else had left and Naruto was getting impatient and decided to place an eraser in the door but Ite talked him out of it by saying if their sensei didn't like them they might not become ninja. So Naruto took down the eraser and just in time because after he got down from the stool the door opened to reveal....

A/N: Cliffhanger. And the reason why is because I want you guys to decide who their sensei is because I don't really fell like having Kakashi as the sensei so pick any Jounin you want. You may have noticed that I skipped the scroll part because it just seemed like they could kick Mizuki's but if they were together. Also those guards in the beginning weren't killed just stunned. Also I want you guys to pick the pairings for Ite and Naruto or if you don't want any pairings at all. I'm pretty open to pairings but I'm not changing a guy to a girl, I've seen a few fics like that and I found it hard to adjust and a little creepy, but I will do a girl Haku because that is easy also tell me if you want it to follow canon and for how long if you do. I know it's a lot of questions, but I'm a new writer and want to know what my readers like. I'm going to get the next chapter in by next week because I want to leave time for voters.


End file.
